Silent Tears
by MrCullensWifey
Summary: I dont scream. I stay quiet. Making a sound would give him satisfaction. I lay underneath him and let the silent tears fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight!!!**

**Prologue-**

**A lot of people say when life gives you lemons make lemonade. But how do you make lemonade when your constantly being put into pain **

**Some people say that no matter how bad your life may seem there is always an upside.**

**How is there an upside when you are raped almost everyday?**

_**I'm not one of those people**_

**Some people say that behind every scar is beauty.**

**How is there beauty when your body looks like a cutting board?**

_**I'm not one of those people**_

**Some people say that really skinny people are gorgeous.**

**How is a body that you can see your bones threw gorgeous?**

_**I'm not one of those people……**_

**I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the bang of the door shut. Charlie left for work.**

**I look at the mirror in my room to see my battered face and mangled body. **

_**I look vile**_**. **

**My eyes are lifeless, but what do you expect from someone who is abused?**

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan I'm 17 years old and I'm abused by my father, this is my story. **

**An- Do you guys think I should continue??? If I get 10 reviews I will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

Chapter 1-

Everything in my life has just gone down hill and it all started 11 years ago.

I was 6.

My mom died in a car accident on her way to pick me up from ballet practice. A drunk driver ran a red light. She was declared dead on impact.

Ever since then my "father" if you can call him that changed. He blamed me for my mothers death.

He came to the conclusion that he should _punish_ me for killing my mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2-

_Beep Beep Beep_!!!

Why can't life be as fun as dreams?

"BELLA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND MAKE ME MY DAMN BREAKFAST!!!!"

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs to be greeted with a fist to my stomach. He grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked my face to look at him.

"Why the fuck isn't my food made yet. I'm supposed to wake up and have breakfast on the table. I clothe you, feed you, and give you a place to sleep the least you could fucking do is cook my food. Next time I wake up and your still asleep and my foods not cooked your going to wake up to fun time", Charlie spat.

I shivered Charlie's idea of fun time is raping me. You would think since he is the chief of police that he would know that rape is against the law. Well you would think that he'd know everything he does to me is against the law.

Maybe he does know but he doesn't care. Yeah that seems like the more realistic explanation.

He let go of my hair and shoved me into the kitchen.

It didn't take me long to make him breakfast, and when I finished I went upstairs to get dressed.

My normal outfit is baggy jeans, a band tee shirt, a hoodies, and converse.

I grabbed my back pack and walked down the stairs.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"It's Monday Charlie I have school." Charlie got out of the chair he was sitting and walked over to me. When he got to me he grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me into the nearest wall.

"I am your father and you will call me dad not Charlie."

He slapped me.

On impulse I grabbed the cheek he slapped. "I want you home and ready for me when I get home today. I also want my dinner hot and on the table. If it's not you won't have fun tonight". With that he grabbed his coat and walked out the door to go to work.

When I heard his car engine start I knew it was ok to move from where I was.

I walked up into the bathroom to put cover up on my now black and blue cheek. The cover up works a little but you can still see part of the outline of his hand print.

I ran to school as fast as I could trying to be on time, since Charlie won't let me have a car. I was still late.

When I finally got seated in English I could hear everyone talking about some new students.

It was like they were the schools new shiny toy.

It was revolting.

---------------------------Time jump lunch-----------------------

I always sat at the same table at lunch. The same chair. Everyone knows not to sit there.

Who would want to sit with a freak???

After I got my lunch I headed to my table but there was 5 oddly beautiful people sitting there. I ignored there presence and sat in my normal seat.

But when I looked up from my plate I have 5 pairs of golden eyes on me.

**AN- I'm sorry that it took so long to get chapters up but I did say that I wasn't going to update unless I got 10 reviews. Well I like this story way too much to wait for those reviews. I also ask that you bare with me with this story because I have never written a story like this before. **

**The only thing I ask for is the same amounts of reviews as last time which was 4. **

**Tell me what you guys think of the story. Where you might want this story to go.**


End file.
